Forever Friends
by JesusFreak9
Summary: The gang meets Mary-Kate and Ashley! But when Gordo gets closer to Ashley, can Mary-Kate, Lizzie and Miranda bring him back? PLEASE review!
1. The Meeting

Forever friends: The Meeting  
  
Lizzie climbed in the bus, next to Miranda, who was digging through cosmetics.  
  
"Miranda, what's the matter?" Lizzie asked as Miranda kept on patting her cheeks with blush.  
  
"Mary-Kate and Ashley are in town!" Miranda explained over lipstick. Suddenly, two girls who looked exactly alike stepped on the bus heading straight toward them! "How do I look?" Miranda panicked.  
  
"Like you could use a little less blush." Lizzie answered as Miranda wiped off some blush.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, Miranda, I'm Mary-Kate and this is Ashley." Mary-Kate greeted.  
  
"How do you know our names?" Miranda asked, amazed.  
  
"Gordo told us." Ashley answered. They watched as Gordo climbed the steps on the bus and took a seat behind Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"Hi Mary-Kate, hey Ashley!" He greeted them.  
  
"Hi!" Mary-Kate and Ashley replied at the same time. They sat across from them. Then, as quick as the wind Lizzie and Miranda threw their faces back at Gordo.  
  
"Gordo!" They screamed.  
  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you know Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I just met them today on my way to the bus stop, that's all."  
  
"Gordo, that's Mary-Kate and Ashley, the Olsen twins sitting across from us! They're famous, we're fans! That's not all!" Miranda explained.  
  
"I just think of them as friends, not as the richest kids in the world. And I think they have the rights to be regular kids. Oh, here's our stop!" Gordo walked out of the bus. Lizzie and Miranda looked at each other then hurried to catch up.  
  
After school Lizzie brought Mary-Kate and Ashley over to her house.  
  
"Mom, dad, this Mary-Kate and Ashley." Lizzie introduced.  
  
"Which one's Ashley and which is Mary-Kate?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"This is Ashley," She pointed at Ashley. "And this is Mary-Kate." She pointed at Mary-Kate.  
  
"Ohhhh." Sam and Jo nodded. They ran upstairs to Lizzie's room. 


	2. The Digital Bean

Jenna: Let me go over a few things.  
  
Disclaimer: I pretty much don't own any of the characters. I wouldn't mind owning Gordo or Ethan though.  
  
R&R: Please be kind. I know this story is weird and all but just at least send in corrections.  
  
I think it's called, Archive: Take it if you want it!  
  
Chapter: The Digital Bean  
  
"Wow! Cool room!" Ashley committed. She mostly stared at the computer. "So, you have a Dell(. We have an Emachines(, but I've always wanted a Dell (TM, I'm going to stop with the 'TM's)! Suddenly, Gordo and Miranda entered the room.  
  
"Hi. We were wondering if you would like to go to. the Digital Bean, maybe." Miranda asked, nervously.  
  
"The. Digital Bean. Sure." Mary-Kate had the look on her face, "Do they sell beans there?".  
  
When they got there they separated.  
  
"Ashley and I will order the food while you go find a table." Gordo explained.  
  
"Here are our orders. We wrote them down." Lizzie handed Gordo the wrinkled piece of paper and the two walked into the line.  
  
"So, Ashley, where did you come from?" Gordo asked as they stepped up.  
  
"LA, we live there now." Ashley responded.  
  
"Do you like it there?" He asked as they moved closer to the end.  
  
"Not really, we have no friends there. Everybody just asks for our autographs and we can never go outside because if we did, we would be crushed. Are you interviewing me, Gordo?" Ashley looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"No, no. I just want to get to know you better. Maybe we could, um. go to the movies."  
  
"Sure. I heard they've put 'Star Wars Episode 2' out again." Ashley said right before they reached the end of the line. Gordo looked down at the orders.  
  
"Can we have 2 cheese burgers, three salads, and three diet cokes, with one Sprite, and a Root beer, please."  
  
"Here you go." The woman handed down their food and they went back to the table they were sitting in.  
  
Jenna: Look, I couldn't think of any other movie! 


	3. The Movies

The Movies  
  
"Do you guys want to go to the movies?" Miranda asked. They nodded.  
  
"Hey, I wanted chicken this is Tuna." Lizzie complained.  
  
"Oh, sorry, you didn't put it on the list." Gordo replied.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Oh, yeah, he doesn't care about his best friend. He's just sitting there eating MY CHICKEN SALED!  
  
"Hey, how about Star Wars Episode Two?" Gordo suggested.  
  
"It's out again?" Mary-Kate asked. "I love that movie! And how Yoda fought, I didn't know a 800 year old Jedi master can do that!"  
  
"Yeah, anyway, let's hurry so we can get good seats." Gordo hurried.  
  
They finally got to the movies and chose their seats.  
  
"Look, WE'LL be going to get the snacks this time. Save us some seats!" Lizzie said as she, Miranda and Mary-Kate went to the snack bar. Suddenly, a kid and its mother sat in the seats next to them.  
  
"No," Gordo explained. "Wait," He said as two other men sat in the other seats on the other side. "Ugh! Well, they can sit a few seats back, I guess."  
  
The three finally got back and had to sit in the second to the very back. During the movie Gordo scooted closer to Ashley's chairs. Suddenly, it got to the part where Anakan kissed Padma and they didn't know where it came from but they kissed too! And it was a long one. "Yuck!" The little boy explained.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't of sat here." The man whispered to the other one.  
  
"Let me see if I can find them." Miranda explained right before she looked down towards them and saw them kissing. "Oh, my, gosh!"  
  
"What is it?" Mary-Kate asked right before they leaned over and saw it too. "Yikes!"  
  
"Do you think they're, they're," (Suddenly that Beethoven song comes on)  
  
"Boyfriend, girlfriend!" They all said together (It zooms in on their faces and you can see them putting their hands over their mouths).  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!  
  
Jenna: Ok, ok, stupid right? I'm trying hard! 


End file.
